Microelectronic devices, such as microelectromechanical devices (MEMS), may include a movable member, such as a movable reflective plate, positioned on a substrate. The movable member may be positioned just above a surface of the substrate such that a spacing between the movable member and the substrate may be only a few hundred nanometers and may be varied by movement of the movable member. A bump may be positioned between the movable member and the substrate to maintain the spacing during movement of the movable member. Stiction forces may build up on the movable member and/or the bump which may hinder movement of the movable member. The stiction forces may arise from dielectric charge trapping, capillary forces, and/or van de Waals forces. It may be desirable to coat the bump so as to reduce the stiction forces on the bump and/or the movable member.